


A Shattering Union

by Barbie74



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A Rough Attempt/Start, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbie74/pseuds/Barbie74
Summary: Damienne al Ghul, the sole grandchild to Ra's al Ghul, is forced into a marriage with Tim Drake, the former Red Robin who deserted his cause to take up the mantel as Ra's new heir.





	A Shattering Union

Damienne was in her courtyard, dancing through the final kata of her daily regime. The sun had already set at this point in the day, but she stayed focused and alert while completing her training. Suddenly, she heard the ringing of the gongs, a signal to all high ranking League members within the compound to gather in the throne room. _What is going on? Grandfather didn't warn me of such a gathering taking place tonight._  
With growing concern and curiosity, she made haste to see what warranted such alarms to be sent out.  
Upon arriving in the chamber, Damienne realized she was, unsurprisingly, the last to arrive after having had to traverse from her own private quarters. What was surprising, however, was the man standing next to Ra's on the dais. A youth with striking blue eyes, gleaming with intelligence, focused on her following her entrance before continuing to shift over the rest of the assassins gathered in the room.  
"Now that we do appear to have amassed our full audience, I do believe it is time to begin our introductions," her grandfather began, "This, my loyal disciples, is the Detective. He's a man of great prowess and ability, and he will from this day forth be my new heir."  
_What?! There must be some mistake,_ she frantically thought. She felt her fists clench at her sides as she fought to maintain her compossure. After all these years, all her sacrifices and dedication, she was supposed to be the one to take up after Ra's al Ghul and proudly lead the League of Assassins. From where he stood addressing the crowd, her Grandfather met her eyes, seemingly directing the next statement at her, for all the impact it carried.  
"'While this sudden change may be alarming to some of you, it having been presumed that my granddaughter would be the one to step up after me following my eventual resign from power, that shall not be the case. Her duty always has and always will be to carry out orders and carry on the bloodline Nothing less, nothing more. She will continue to follow that role, proving her fidelity not just to me, but to our cause. To help cement that purpose along with the Detective's new status, there shall be a union of the two powers. There is no greater loyalty than that to family, and, as such, we shall form that bond through a marriage between my granddaughter, Damienne al Ghul, and the Detective, Tim Drake."


End file.
